straight from the book
by Xxlizzy13xX
Summary: eve checks out gushy books to learn how to flirt! read to find out what happens when train catches her.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sven, like my outfit?" eve said, showing off her short lacy dress. The dress was black and loosely laced on the sides. "MmHm." Said Sven, busy working on his briefcase weapon. Eve sighed. Sven hadn't been paying much attention to her lately. She decided to go bother train.

"Hey princess! Whatcha up to?" train said

"Train, can you take me to the book store?" eve asked.

"Again?" train whined

"Yes. I'm out of books and Sven's busy. I'll buy you three bottles of milk?"Eve persuaded.

"Deal!" train agreed.

Section. She picked out the gushiest, most romantic one she could find. Then she thought "_train_s_ going to make fun of me if he sees this. I'd better cover it up…"_ eve used her nanomachines todisguise the book as horror. Then she went to find train.

**Trains P.O.V.**

"_Great. The book store. Fun." _Train thought. As he walked in, evepointed out a cat, and train got distracted. When he stood up, he noticed she was gone. He decided to go look for her. When he finally found her she was in romance, holding a gushy looking book. "_So the princess has a thing for romance, huh?" _train thought as he spied and saw her change it to horror with nanotechnology. Not wanting to get caught, he hurried off to the cat section, unseen.

**Eves P.O.V.**

"_Shocker. He's in the cat section." _eve thought. She walked up to train. "Train, I'm ready." Eve noted. "Ok let's go." After they checked out, they went home. They talked a little on the way home, then arriving home, things went back to normal. Eve was reading in her room, train was drinking milk, shooting the bottles with _Hades_, and Sven was working on his briefcase weapon STILL. "_Let's see what I can learn from this book…" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Trains P.O.V.**

"sveeeeen! I'm boooored!" whined train. "GO AWAY!" snapped Sven. _Sheesh somebody is mr. Grumpy today...fine then. I'll bother Eve. _Whe. He walked in, he wasn't surpirised to see Eve reading by the window sill. Somehow, he recognized the book as the one he had spied on her while she picked out, only a week ago. _Hm_ _she must havent read it yet_. Ignoring the past thought, he went on thinking about her sitting in the window sill. She was unbelievably gorgeous there. The sunlight in her hair, her eyes had a sparkle in them, her hair was in her face... _WOAH NOW! She's only 17! I can't think about that now! She's too young. I'll wait for her birthday next Sunday...heh. _He then walked over, closed the door, and went to sleep in her room, in her bed, as if she wasn't there. _I wonder what she'll do..._

**Eves P.O.V.**

_Uh. Um. Why is train shirtless sleeping in my bed? Is this a joke? Rinslet, if your behind this, you better say your prayers now... _"uh train?" no answer_. _"traiiin?" he turned on his side and let out a deep breath. "TRAIN!" "WHA?" sleepy train 'fell out of bed' onto the cold floor. "what'd ya do that for princess?" Eve, startled by his accusation, finally closed her book and went to help him up. "train your an idiot..." she said while she subconsiously stared at his muscles, a bright shade of red developing on her cheeks. Train noticed but didn't say anything. "hey princess, ya know what's better than milk? Frozen milk! (icecream)! Wanna get some?" train persuaded. "sure, but I need to get money from Sven. I'll be back in a few seconds! Don't touch anything!" she said, not wanting the mischevious cat exploring her room.

**Trains P.O.V.**

_Don't touch anything? What don't you want me to see? _Train, being the nosy cat he is, immediatly started exploring. The first thing he found was a journal that was between her matresses. _Pfft_..._too easy...maybe there's a trick? _Then train opened it up_. *squish!* I shouldve known..._ The joural spit out a nasty looking green goop. _Ugh. Why can't I listen?_

**Eves P.O.V.**

_Uh oh. I know that sound. Baka train! I told him not to touch anything! _"sorry Sven, I'll be right back!" Eve almost ran to her room. When she finally arrived, she found train, covered in green glue-like substance. "train! I told you not to touch anything!" Eve complained. "I didn't know your room was boobytrapped!" train tried to explain. Eve giggled as she said "you can thank Sven for the goo in your hair." trains bright yellow eyes rolled up to look at his hair. "hey princess can you help me get this out?" train asked as he poked the mysterious substance. "fine. As long as long as you promise not to touch anything In my room!" train looked tortured as he said "promise." she smirked as they headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Did you like it? im sooooooooooooo srry it took me so long to update, my computer broke and i couldnt get one of my friends to lend me one T_T well there it is and ill be working on the next one ASAP! bye love you guys! 3 :D**


End file.
